


A Moonlit Coupling

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: The Night has it's own secrets, ones that the day can only hope of knowing.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Moonlit Coupling

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners. I only own the plot.

The smell of sweat and musk hung heavy in the air; panting breaths a roaring thunder beat in the otherwise silent room. The moonbeams were the only source of light, illuminating the two bodies as they rocked together in a tangle limbs. Nyx gave a sharp gasp as a harsh thrust forced both his and his lovers hips to meet in a indecent and primal dance.

Nyx raised an arm to tangle his long fingers in into dark graying hair, giving a tug when the thick cock inside of him hit his prostate, his legs wrapped tightly around the other waist in a bid to keep his lover buried in his depths. He cried out when searching lips turned gentle kisses turned into claiming nips and then into full bites with teeth pressing against the thrumming pulse in his throat.

Nyx scrunched his eyes shut at a hard thrust, his other hand leaving red scratches down the lean lines of pale skin belonging to no other than the king of Lucis himself. Regis growled low in the back of his throat at the sting of nails raking down the skin of his back and shoulder as the other pulled harshly at the hair held in it's grip. "Careful, Nyx," he warned, another powerful thrust was given when Nyx looked like he was going to protest. Nyx gave a out of breath laugh at the words surging up and propped himself on his elbows, forcing Regis stop stop the rocking motions of his hips as Nyx moved; pushing and shoving the king until Nyx sat astride his hips and Regis lay on his back with his legs bent to support his wayward lover. Nyx gave a shuddering breath as he hefted himself on his knees until only the tip of his king's cock rest within his clenching channel, falling back down and engulfing the rigid member back into the sucking heat of his body he bounced with abandon moans and mewls falling from his lips and Regis changed his stance and his cock hit Nyx's prostate with an unfathomable aim.

Nyx gave a shuddering gasp as he bounced on the cock of his king, his hands planted on Regis' chest for support, his nails leaving crescent shapes as they dug into him. The beaded braids in his hair clanking together as he moved, grinding his hips against the man's below him. Regis let out a groan at the movement before tugging on one of the braids, pulling Nyx to lean down to meet him so as to press their lips together. 

Nyx moaned as Regis' tongue swiped across the seal of his lips; his teeth nipped the swollen and bruised lips, a silent demand for Nyx to part them. When Nyx parted his lips Regis rewarded him by running his hand down the heaving chest of his lover to grasp at the the hard, pink flushed cock that bounced enticingly. Regis gave a chuckle as as Nyx pulled away only for his mouth to fall open and a loud groan tumbled from between his lips as his hand pumped and stroked his length.

Before Nyx could make another move to roll his hips and grind harder on the shaft he was perched on; Regis planted his feet and rolled, pinning Nyx below him again and trusting into him almost savagely, while the hand wrapped around the other's cock twisted on a up stroke, his thumb pressing just under the crown before sliding over the slit to smear some of the opaque liquid that was beading at the tip. Nyx jerked and moaned at the now slick slide, the hand that was working his cock tightening and loosening with no real rhythm. Nyx threw his head back, exposing his throat and arching his back in a wanton display of ecstasy, his hair fanning around him, spread out on the pillow as he stared up at Regis, looking dazed and in just a little bit lost. His eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide, swallowing the blue of his eyes.

Regis looked down at the mess that his lover had become. Pausing in his thrusts much to Nyx's dismay. "That's not fair," Nyx practically whined at the stillness of the shaft buried to the hilt inside of him.

Regis leaned down to capture Nyx's lips as his thrusts became faster and harder, his hand picking up speed to match the pace of his hips. "F-fu-fuck," Nyx cried out, "if you don't stop that, this will b-be over sooner than either o-of us want."

A rumbling purr like laugh was his only reply, as Regis tightened his hand around the base of his shaft. Nyx squirmed and mewed at the aching pressure around his cock. Regis smiled at the picture the man below him painted, flushed pink with desire and covered in a thin layer of sweat, he hair a mess of frizz and braids while his lip were kiss swollen and dark. Bites and red marks littered his neck and chest, a visable, variable claim for those who knew how and where to look. his nipples perked and rosy, sensitive from when Regis lavished them with attention.

Rolling his hips Regis pulled away before rocking back into the welcoming body below him. Leaning down he sealed his lips over Nyx's, silencing the cries that Nxy let out. His pace becoming rougher and sloppy as he neared his own end. Nyx broke away from his mouth to let out a shout as his legs clamped tightly around Regis' waist like a vice and his channel spasmed and milked the cock he was stuffed with, trying to take everything the king had to offer. The hand wrapped around his prick pumped faster and rougher as his seed spilled out coating Regis' hand. Giving a mewling cry as every bit of seed was milked out by his king's expert hand.

Regis gave a snarl as the warm and wet heat gripping his cock milked his shaft. Burying his face in the junction of Nyx's shoulder and neck he gave a few more thrusts into that tight wet heat, before biting down roughly, earning a wounded sounding cry from the man trapped beneath him. His hips gave a jerk as his cock released, spilling inside the sucking heat and. 

A strangled cry left bruised lips as liquid heat spilled inside him, coating his inner walls. Nyx's hands scrambled along the arms that caged him beneath his king, as he was filled with more seed than he thought possible for anyone to give or to for anyone to take.

Regis groaned, his teeth still buried in Nyx's neck as he rocked his hips, twice more before finally stilling, his seed seeping past Nyx's rim to pool under where they were still joined. Nyx lay panting and quivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Moaning when Regis finally unclamped his jaw and began laving the tender mark with his tongue. He tightened his legs when he felt Regis start to pull his softened cock from the warm walls had encased it. Regis gave a groan at the feeling of those velvety walls clenching around his sensitive shaft before pulling free. He growled low in his throat as his seed spilled from Nyx's opening to join what had leaked past the plug of his cock.

Pushing apart Nyx's legs when he went to close them, Regis leaned down and ran his tongue along the softened cock that lay flat against Nyx's belly and through the fluids that weren't caught by his hand. Nyx whimpered at the feeling of the hot muscle gliding along his skin following the trail to the pert nipples. Giving each a suckle in turn before sealing their lips together.

Regis broke the kiss to move up and out of the bed. Nyx whined, his hand reaching out to trail along the arm that was closest. "Where do you think you're off to?" Regis huffed a laugh, running a hand through his own messy hair. "I, my love, am going to get something to clean you off." Regis ran his eyes over Nyx's prone form, looking thoroughly fucked out and dazed "I very much doubt you'd be able to make it to the bathroom for a shower." As he walked through the far right door he heard a snort and a mumbled response; he shook his head as he let warm water run over a black wash cloth. Quickly entering the shower and rinsing off Regis wrapped a towel about his waist after exiting and took the cloth from the sink, wringing it out before walking out the door.

The sight that greeted him was a favorite of his. Nyx lay on his back, one arm arched over his head while the other was pulled towards his face, Regis' pillow held tightly in his grasp and held close to his nose. While not normally a vain man Regis couldn't help but to admire the view of Nyx's legs still spread apart. A knee was bent up and away from his body while the other lay flat on the bed with his knee hung over the side, the tips of his toes barely grazing against the tawny colored carpet. 

Although the best part, Regis couldn't help but think to himself, was how his seed was still wet and seeping from between his cheeks, but dried and tacky on his inner thighs. Walking over to the bed he ran the warm cloth over the lean lines of the other man, making him twitch, but not wake. Regis snorted when he heard the soft snores that came from his sleeping love. Once done with the task he had set for himself, he tossed the soiled rag onto a corner of the nightstand and pulled himself up onto the bed to lay beside the warm body that lay splayed on top of the silk sheets of his bed. 

Grabbing a sheet to pull over their cooled bodies Regis laughed when Nyx spun around and flung an arm over his waist. Curling his own over Nyx, he burrowed his nose into the sweaty hair on top of Nyx's head, and pulled him closer. Earning a sleepy snuffle from the other man for his troubles. Regis fell asleep to the soft snores and the steady heartbeat that lay flush against his own.


End file.
